About Slenderman and other theories
by alphastuff
Summary: When a few bizarre deaths take over Beacon Hill, the pack is ready to act on it. When the murder is possibly a not-so-human Slenderman, Stiles starts to freak out. Then again, at least he has Derek to protect him. (This is my first fanfic both in english and in this fandom, please be gentle?)


The night was cold. Or as cold as it can get during summer. The forest was asleep, all birds in their nests, and small animals seeking refuge for the night. The wind was blowing strong, and Stiles was very tired. His eyes heavy under his eyelids and the yawns more and more recurrent. Everything was boring, very boring. And scary. All the pack was dispersed and he, the only human, had to wait near the Hale House, all alone, in the cold, at the end of night, with deadly danger everywhere, probably the most brilliant idea ever, thank you guys, it's not like he was totally vulnerable, all alone in the depressing bits of a once probably beautiful house and… now his thoughts are interrupted by a piece of paper flying directly at his face with a faceless man drawn on it. Just what he needed: Slenderman.

Stiles didn't know if the stories about the monster were true, but he definitely didn't want to stay and find out. He had played the game, so thanks but no thanks. So he ran as fast as he could towards the middle of the forest, wind whistling in his ears, leaves crunching under his feet, heart and blood pounding loud and a big broad back hitting his nose.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" said Derek with and exasperated growl "I told you to stay safe! You were supposed to wait at the house not run in the middle of the forest!"

"SLENDERMAN" shouted Stiles, trying to breath normally "HE IS SO COMING TO GET ME, DUDE", arms flailing around trying to fathom the awfulness of the statement.

Derek looked at him like he was the biggest idiot ever, and, granted, maybe he was, but there was no way in hell Stiles would stay another second alone.

"Please, I'll be quiet... or as quiet as I can be" he said almost trembling "just...I'm scared..?" and ok that was obvious but maybe Derek would allow Stiles to stay with him if he showed just how much he needed company. Derek sighed.

"Fine, but no talking!".

Stiles never felt so grateful in his life.

* * *

Later that night, the pack was once again at the Hale House.

"So, how did it go? We didn't find anything", Scott was sitting in the floor with Isaac leaning a little too close to him.

Erica was sitting on one arm of the old smelly couch they found on a dumpster, playing with her hair and smiling "We kind of… got distracted, sorry". Boyd was smirking, of course.

Derek rolled his eyes "I had to babysit Stiles. No hints of anything supernatural whatsoever. I have no idea what could have killed that girl"

"It was Slenderman, I tell you!" and, yup, that definitely catched the attention of the pack.

"Come on, dude, Slenderman doesn't exist... right?", said Scott, a little anxiousness showing on his face.

"Of course he doesn't" and now Derek was frowning. great. "Stiles is scared because of a stupid drawing"

"DUDE. It came flying to my freaking face excuse me if I'm not all Bella Swan on this shit!"

"Who?" and of course Derek would look like a confused puppy when he doesn't get a reference. The bastard.

"I… nevermind. The point is: Slenderman. Totally real" finished Stiles running his hands through his buzzcut. This shit was very stressful and he couldn't cope without adderall. or curly fries. or Lydia's hair.

They decided that taking precautions wouldn't kill anyone, so that night they all slept at Derek's house. It was almost sunrise when Stiles woke up and saw Derek standing at the door.

"Hey" said Stiles in a whisper, voice rough with sleep. He was approaching Derek carefully, but Derek didn't look at him. "Listen, I know you thinks this is stupid but, have you actually read about Slenderman?"

After a long silence, Derek replied. "That's why I'm hoping he doesn't exist, Stiles"

The sun was rising now and God, Derek looked beautiful in this light. The bright green leaves dancing in the wind, the smell of forest and morning, and Derek eyes tired and fixed in the horizon. Looking both wild and gentle; a soft expression in his face, making him look almost angelical and tempting and… this is a dangerous path Stiles is definitely not ready to cross just yet.

"You know, if I didn't know that it was Kate who murdered my whole family, I would probably think it _was _Slenderman, with all the 'cleaning evidences' crap and stuff"

"Nice comparison. I think I'm more scared at Kate than I could ever be at Slenderman" and… that was a laugh? That was definitely a laugh! Stiles made Derek _LAUGH_. And now his heart was pounding like crazy and Derek could totally hear it, oh God.

"Relax, I doubt Kate will come back from the dead", yes, good, he thinks this is about Kate, awesome.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that…" and now Derek is looking at him with fondness, eyes soft and mouth forming a little smile, and it is totally unfair "Derek.. I.."

"hey, guys, can't sleep either?" Goddammit, Scott!

"Yeah, kind of too scared for that with all the Slenderman shit going on" and wow that came out a little more angrier than Stiles intended.

"Chill, dude, we are probably worrying over nothing. probably".

* * *

The day was as boring as it can be when you are on summer vacation and all your friends are werewolves who need training 24/7, so, when Derek called Stiles it felt like it was the best thing to ever happen to him and Jesus Christ he was totally gay for Derek freaking Hale (Stiles wasn't sure that was actually his middlename but whatever, it suited him). Not a big surprise there but still, he could probably use some time to freak out a little. But not right now. Right now he needed to get to the Hale House.

He drove as fast as the law allowed (mental kick for that) and arrived just in time to see Scott as pale as the moonlight and the puppies (heh, puppies) looking ready to be slaughtered. And Derek, Grumpy McGrumps, was as sexy as ever. And with sexy he totally ment angry.

"Hey, guys, what's the emergency?" said Stiles approaching the most stressed pack of werewolves to ever exist.

"Here" said Derek and handed him a paper.

"Oh, no". So, Slenderman? Totally real.

* * *

The drawing Derek handed him was another warning: the unmistakable long limbed figure with black suit and no face, standing next to a black tree, and the word 'follows' written next to it. Stiles felt the air leave his lungs and his hands start trembling. Derek growled at the wolves and they all went inside the house, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. Stiles was about to protest when the older man hugged him. "it's going to be alright" whispered Derek in Stiles' ear, and suddenly Stiles wasn't afraid anymore.

A few more days passed and the mysterious murderer claimed another victim: this time a young boy. The police was taking drastic measures and the whole town was freaking out. The hunters were ready to blame the wolves on it because of the claws marks on the kid's body. The thing remained a mystery and Stiles found another drawing of the faceless man. "Derek" said Stiles in a too-quiet-too-scared tone of voice "I'm 100% sure he is coming to get me"

"Well, I won't let him" - said Derek almost instantly. "If he wants a piece of you he'd have to kill me first"

And ok, that was very cheesy and all but Stiles didn't mind, on the contrary, he felt like melting. "Thanks, dude. You know? You are actually a pretty decent guy when you get past all the lurking and stalking and deadly threats" aaaaaaaaaand that was definitely a laugh. Second time Stiles heard Derek's laugh and second time he was the reasons behind it. He couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face and he probably looked like a psycho but goddammit Derek's laugh was amazing.

"um we should probably come with a plan, thought". He was trying very hard to keep his face and emotions in control. But, you know, Derek freaking Hale being all adorable and shit wasn't helping. At all. "you know, just in case".

"I'm already working on one." Ladies and Gentlemen say Hi to Stiles' former crush and ginger princess, LYDIA MARTIN! And what the hell is she doing in the middle of the forest all by herse...oh look there's Jackson.

"I asked them for help" said Derek looking everywhere but Stiles, as if it was wrong or something.

"Great! The more the merrier and all that crap. So, plan! That's a good word!"

"For starters: I don't think there's such a thing as _Slenderman_", hair flip, pursed lips, and not a single reaction from Stiles, _damn_ that was a bad sign. "But I do think someone is using it as an excuse to kill people."

"I hope you are right" Stiles tells her, without even noticing.

"_Of course_ I'm right." hissed Lydia feeling insulted "so, anyway, the plan is simple: werewolves on the forest smelling anything weird, humans hiding on the trees... don't make that face you idiot, if we are on the trees nothing can happen to us and we can watch what's happening on the forest. Anyway as I was saying, humans on the trees, we should probably ask Allison for help, hide your fangs big bad wolf, she is helping. End of discussion. Interrupt me again and I'll make a coat out of your fur."

"As I was saying, Allison _will_ help us, and if you guys value your lives you know it's the best chance we have to catch the murder. Who I'm 100% sure it's human and probably male. And probably mad."

And as you may know, Lydia's words are sacred.

* * *

The plan went smoothly, except for a few accidents like Stiles falling from the tree when one of Allison's arrows almost hit him in the arm, and then actually landing on Jackson; but yeah, mostly it went just as planned. He was still pretty sure Jackson would kill him for ruining his dramatic entrance at the fight scene but well, small victories.

The guy was apparently a 23yo, male, caucasian, who was a serial killer from out of town. He used the Slenderman approach to kill his victims, using a rake as a weapon, and when Derek caught him he was about to kill a young hunter. So, Derek saving that hunter's life (name was something like Jimmy, or Jamie, maybe Jaime, the guy could be a Lannister) made the Argents and all other hunters retreat at least a bit, calling for a truce.

Four nights passed by and everything was good in the world. Except for the fact that Stiles now had the time to freak out about his new found gay-crush on Derek.

"Oh my God please don't let Derek find out"

"About what?"

_WEREWOLVES_. _**Fucking werewolves.**_ with their creepyness and their lurking and oh my God why. And how in the name of all the things that are sacred this bastard go in his room.

"Jesus H. Christ, _DEREK_. Doors, have you heard about those? Also, I really enjoy my privacy, I could've been masturbating or something for God's sake!"

"I would've known"

"And that's not creepy at all." Stiles was now sighing defeated, circling Derek so he could close the damn window. It was not the time or the place, and definitely not the person to talk about this stuff. "Look, I just. Can you go, please? Why are you here? Someone died?"

Derek looked kind of nervous. Flinching a little and not knowing where he should put his hands "I.. no, nobody died and there's no emergency I just.. I.. are you okay?"

That was unexpected "yeah, I'm fine, sorry I blow up on you"

"It's okay. I don't mind you blowing me"

If Stiles didn't know better he could have sworn Derek was blushing and... Oh my God "Was that a freudian slip or an invitation?"

The scandalized look on Derek's face was priceless

"Hey, relax, I'm joking!" he was not.

"You are not", see? Even Derek could tell. Well, especially Derek? Werewolves, man.

"yeah, I'm not" and now that the question was floating around them Stiles felt way too cocky for his sake, and yes, he is now thinking about Derek's cock "so... care to answer?"

"_Stiles_"

"Look, I just.. Ok, I'm going to throw this out there and be done with it. I may or may not be totally in love with you. Forget the may not. I'm head over heels for you. I see you all the freaking time even when you are not there. I think about your stupid face, and your stupid body, and the way you protect me and the pack and I just.." he threw his arms up and made an exasperated sound "I just love it, ok? I love it. And I love you. And maybe you hate me, maybe you don't but I think you deserve to know why I'm always so nervous in front of you"

"But... Lydia?"

"I haven't felt anything towards Lydia for a while, besides she has Jackson, and...wait are you jealous? Why do you care?"

"Not the point right now, Stiles"

"No, you are right, the point is I love you and I want you to fuck me hard, and everywhere, and all the time. But only if you feel the same way towards me. No pressure!"

And for the third time ever, Stiles heard Derek's laugh. It was bright and low and he couldn't help himself. Derek laugh was so happy and almost innocent, it was beautiful and it was all thanks to Stiles.

"Yes, I love you too." was all Derek said once he stopped laughing "I really do"

* * *

Their first kiss was wonderful. A little awkward, granted, but Stiles had _zero_ experience and Derek was a greek God. Anyway, it was right after their 'I love yous'. Stiles heart was pounding loud and his face was burning red; lips parted and recently licked, and his tongue very eager. Derek cupped Stiles' face with his hands and brushed his thumb over Stiles' lips. Eyes fixed on the movement. "Your mouth is driving me crazy" Derek's voice was very low, growl forming in the back of his throat. Stiles opened up to give him an answer but Derek just kissed him instead. wow rude. Thanks God the kiss was hottest than the sun or Stiles would've kicked Derek's ass for interrupting him. Yeah. Totally.

It didn't last long, but it was perfect and made Stiles all weak. He felt like a Disney princess or something but it doesn't matter. Because he kissed Derek. SUCK IT KATE ARGENT!

* * *

Their first time wasn't too different. It was also wonderful and awkward and hot and messy. They'd been dating for months and Stiles was starting to worry of the lack of sexy times. I mean, sure, they saw each other naked and there was the regular dry hump and whatnot, but no penetration whatsoever. And excuse you but Stiles was a healthy teenage boy and he needed sex just as much as he needed junk food and videogames. So, he arranged a date with Derek the same day the Sheriff went out of town for a convention or something like that. He didn't pay attention after the "whole weekend on your own".

Derek came around seven and was kind of shocked when Stiles told him to come inside.

"Relax, my dad's not home" said Stiles rolling his eyes.

Derek looked kind of nervous and it was probably because he could smell the arousal and anxiousness on Stiles, but that made things easier somehow. Stiles sat on the couch and pointed at the place right next to him. "Come. Sit." he said smiling.

They sat for a while, watching TV and talking about everything and anything at all, until during an advertising Stiles shamelessly sat on Derek's lap looking right into his eyes "we've been dating for two months, you know?"

"Yes, I'm aware" said Derek with a smile, hugging Stiles' hips and slowly caressing his back.

"And we have already kissed... and _stuff_... so... uhm"

Derek didn't wait for Stiles to continue on his babble, he just started biting and licking Stiles' neck, while trying to take Stiles' shirt off.

"So, we agree, then" said Stiles between little moans.

Ten minutes later they were both naked in Stiles' room.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Of course... you?"

"A little"

"Stop smirking, Derek"

"'m not"

* * *

Derek licked Stiles neck, playing a little with his nipples before licking them too. It was slow, and hot, and Stiles was losing his freaking mind. He didn't realize he was whispering Derek's name until the whispers turned into moans. Derek Hale was licking his cock. Ok. Ok this was good, this was very very good.

Derek's tongue felt warm and wet and just plain right. He teased the head of his dick, licking and kissing before going all _deep throat_ on him. Then Stiles screamed an 'Oh my God' so loud he was pretty sure even Scott could hear him. And he was **not** thinking about Scott with Derek Hale going down on him.

He was about to come when Derek stopped. Stiles felt like complaining but Derek's puffy mouth was very distracting

"Lube"

"what"

"I can't put it in if you don't have lube."

"oh.. OH. Sure. I.. I bought some. also condoms. just. Let me"

"No. Where."

"Nightstand"

* * *

Derek's fingers were a blessing and Stiles was glad he started stretching himself while masturbating ever since he started dating Derek, because now his ass was completely ready to welcome Derek's cock.

"Just...put it in. please" Stiles' voice was heavy with lust, eyes fixed in Derek

Derek growled low and rearranged himself under Stiles. He entered him slowly, concentrating on the pressure and the heat, licking his lips and breathing heavily.

"Just. move. _please_"

Derek started thrusting, very hard, very fast, and Stiles felt like he was going to die. Hands clenching the sheets with all his might and feet curled hard. Derek started stroking Stiles' cock. Kissing him and biting his lips and neck. 'I love yous' were exchanged and messy kisses were a given. Stiles ended up somehow sitting on Derek, nails scratching the Alpha's back, mouth busy biting his broad shoulders.

It didn't take long before they both finally came.

* * *

After taking a shower they were both tired so Stiles lended Derek some clothes and they both went to sleep. Derek hugged Stiles close to his body and kissed him in the head.

"I love you"

"I love you, too, big bad wolf"

and that was the fourth time Stiles made Derek laugh.


End file.
